The Beginning of Forever
by DramaMeow
Summary: This starts with an alternate ending. Choi Young and Eun Soo must overcome their differences in order to start a life together.
1. Chapter 1

**My story starts with an alternate ending. Gi Cheol tries to push Eun Soo through the doorway to heaven but Choi Young grabs her and kills Gi Cheol. The doorway closes.**

Eun Soo looked down at her hand linked tightly with Choi Young's. Even though the doorway to her world was now closed for the next 67 years, she smiled from ear to ear. The love of her life was safe, the awful people that wished them harm were dead. How could she not be happy?  
"Captain! Eui Seon!" Dae Man, leading dozens of Wu Dal Chi members, ran up to the couple with a massive grin. "You're still here! You didn't go to heaven!"  
Choi Young frowned. "Why are you here? Who is guarding the palace?"  
The bouncy young man bowed smartly. "The senior members are there, captain." He turned a shy smile to Eun Soo. "We wanted to make sure Eui Seon made it back to the palace safely."  
Eager nods from the other starry-eyed warriors met Dae Man's proclamation.  
Choi Young frowned again. He was becoming extremely annoyed with the attention other men paid to his woman. She is mine!  
"We will spend the night in the village and continue to the palace in the morning, understood?" Choi Young grunted, wrapping a possessive arm around Eun Soo's waist and eyeing each warrior in turn.  
"Yes, Captain!" They chorused and set off at a brisk walk.

Dae Man kept up a constant stream of chatter during the long walk to the village. Eun Soo wanted to speak privately to Choi Young but didn't have the heart to silence the exuberant boy. Her mind was in chaos.  
On one hand, she was thrilled to finally be with Choi Young. But on the other hand, she was terrified of the future. How were they going to live together? Was she going to be his girlfriend? Did they even have girlfriends in this time period? Marriage had never been mentioned before…  
Her eyes went wide. What if he never wanted to get married? She could completely understand since his fiance had died tragically. What if he'd given up on love? What if she'd doomed herself to a one-sided affair?  
The man in question must have sensed her mood because he smacked Dae Man on the head and told him to leave them alone. He cast her a sidelong glance as they walked. "Are you okay?"  
She turned a overly bright smile on him. "Yep!"  
He didn't look mollified but he didn't press.  
They reached the village at dusk. Choi Young secured them a private room in a nice hotel and gave the Wu Dal Chi instructions to guard the hotel in shifts. Those that weren't on guard duty could sleep in the main room of the hotel.  
"I think I love horses," Eun Soo said, rubbing her aching feet. She sat on a soft palette in her small room as Choi Young checked the locks on the windows.  
"You are not good at walking long distances," he said matter of factly, kneeling beside her.  
She stuck her tongue out at him and he gave a tiny grin that made her heart pound faster. God he was handsome when he smiled.  
"Good night," he said, touching her face gently. He left the room and settled outside of the door.  
Eun Soo pouted. Why did he insist on keeping himself distant? They slept in his room at the palace together many times. So why did he leave her in the room alone now?  
Maybe he's having second thoughts, her mind whispered slyly.  
No way, she assured herself. But the niggling worry remained. She tossed and turned on the palette for what seemed like hours before she'd had enough. Sitting up, she called softly towards the door.  
"Choi Young?"  
Her knight burst through the door, sword ready. "What is it?" He demanded, dark eyes scanning every inch of the room for a threat.  
"I'm fine. But I need to talk to you."  
Choi Young lowered his sword and raised a brow. "You need to talk? Now? In the middle of the night?"  
She nodded and patted the palette next to her. He hesitated for a moment before setting his sword on the floor and settling cross-legged before her.  
The bright moonlight lit his elegant features enough for her to see him clearly. He watched her warily, looking extremely uncomfortable.  
"What are we going to do?" She asked simply.  
He frowned. "We are going to the palace."  
"I know that. I mean, when we get there. What are we going to do?" She shifted and her hands knotted in her lap. "Am I going to live with you?"  
"Of course. You are mine to protect forever."  
A warm tingle echoed through her body. "So…are we going to get married?"  
Another adorable frown. "How else can I protect your forever?"  
Even though her heart was thrumming with excitement, Eun Soo couldn't help but give an exasperated sigh. "Okay. If we are going to be in a relationship with each other, you are going to need to learn how to communicate with me."  
He cocked his head and a lock of hair fell over his eye. "Communicate?"  
"Yes. How can I know what you are thinking unless you tell me?" She asked.  
"I did tell you. I said I would protect you forever and I asked you to stay with me." He blinked in the darkness. "You said yes."  
She sighed inwardly this time. Oh, boy. Life was going to be interesting with this stoic, very literal warrior. "In my world, a man asks a woman if she wants to marry him. It's a very clear question with a clear answer."  
"So it is a custom from your world," he nodded in understanding. "Would you marry me?"  
"Yes!" She squealed, launching herself at him and knocking him flat on his back.  
Choi Young was too shocked to respond for a moment but them wrapped his arms around her. "I think communication is a good thing."  
She giggled and lifted her head, enjoying how her body fit on top of his so comfortably. "Yes, it is."  
His smile faded and he gently grasped the back of her head, pressing his lips to hers. Eun Soo dug her fingers in his hair, kissing him back with everything she had. Their tongues began to intertwine as their hands tightened on each other's bodies. The air was heavy with desire.  
Choi Young was the first to pull away. Breathing hard, he quickly sat up and scooted from his flame-haired woman. "I am having trouble keeping my vow, my love."  
She swayed in a lightheaded haze, feeling like a teenager in love for the first time. "Vow?" She asked in confusion.  
He nodded. "Wu Dal Chi take a vow of celibacy."  
"What?!" She squeaked, her head clearing. "Then, are you not allowed to marry?"  
"No," he admitted, taking her hands in his. "But I will petition the king. If he will not allow us to marry, then I will resign."  
Tears gathered in Eun Soo's eyes as her heart swelled. "How did I get so lucky?"  
And again, she pounced on him.

Choi Young propped himself on his elbow and watched his future wife sleep. At her insistence, he had stayed with her the whole night, spooned protectively around her small body. It had tested every ounce of his warrior-control to not claim her lips again. Even now his body was hard and tight with desire.  
"Good morning," she whispered with a smile, slowly opening her beautiful eyes.  
His gaze lingered on her full, pink lips and his blood pumped faster. "Yes, it is a good morning."  
Not able to help himself, he leaned down for a kiss.  
"Captain. Eui Seon. The morning meal is ready," Deok Man's voice, slightly muffled by the door, was terse.  
"Understood!" Choi Young growled at the door, knowing the time for enjoying a leisurely morning with his fiance was over.  
They entered the hotel's large main room and settled at one of the trestle tables. Eun Soo seemed oblivious but Choi Young immediately noted the accusatory glares from the members of Wu Dal Chi. All were bent silently over their dishes, watching them. He gave them all a black look and ate.  
"Delicious!" Eun Soo chirped, getting up from the table. She let her hand slide over Choi Young's wide shoulders. "I'll go get my stuff."  
As soon as she had left the room, Deok Man, Dae Man, and a few other members strode purposefully over to Choi Young.  
"Captain, we wish to speak to you about something important," said Deok Man in an authoritative voice. The warrior had his legs planted and arms crossed.  
Choi Young gave his subordinate a withering look that sent all but Deok Man and Dae Man scurrying back to their tables.  
With a thick swallow, Deok Man began. "Captain, Eui Seon is like a sister to us all." He fidgeted under Choi Young's thunderous stare but forged ahead valiantly. "We think that it is not…right…that you dishonor her by spending the night in her room."  
Choi Young shook his head in amazement. He couldn't believe how much courage this warrior had. If he wasn't so angry, he might actually applaud Deok Man.  
"Listen carefully," he gritted out. "Eui Seon is-"  
A giggle stopped his tirade. Eun Soo came up beside him. "Deok Man! Dae Man! You two are so sweet! I've never had brothers before. I really appreciate your concern for me."  
The two warriors blushed and puffed their chests out beneath Eun Soo's beaming smile. Choi Young rose from his seat, intent on beating the crap out of the preening men.  
"But," Eun Soo continued, putting her warm hand into his. "You don't need to worry. Captain and I are getting married."  
The twenty-two Wu Dal Chi that had all been listening intently cheered. And when the shouts of "congratulations!" had died down, Dae Man ran a hand through his crazy hair in confusion.  
"But…Wu Dal Chi can't marry!"  
Deok Man smacked the back of his head. "Who are you talking about here? It's Captain! He's the most powerful Wu Dal Chi to ever live! He will find a way."  
Eun Soo looked up at her future husband. "I also believe that he will find a way. He's that amazing."  
Choi Young met her eyes and couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached the palace in six days. The six longest days of Choi Young's life. Spending every night sleeping next to a deliciously warm and soft Eun Soo-without more than a few heated kisses-had pushed him to the brink of madness. Even just watching the play of sunlight on her mahogany hair was making him painfully aware of his manhood.

This wedding better happen sooner rather than later.

He escorted his travel-weary fiance to his room and ordered his men to prepare a bath for her.

"I'm going to check in with the palace guard. I'll return shortly."

She gave him a blinding smile and proceeded to mill about the room, checking her various pots of herbs and potions. "Okay. See you later."

He frowned, hating to leave her alone. "Please don't leave this room until I return."

"Why?" She asked, bending over a cylindrical pot. "I thought all of the threats against me were gone."

"True, but there could be other threats that we are not aware of." He took a deep breath and unconsciously fingered the hilt of his sword. "I just don't like you being unprotected."

She threw him a wry look. "And being surrounded by the Wu Dal Chi is being unprotected?"

He frowned. She had a point there. "I just-"

"Captain. The guard is assembled," called a warrior from outside.

"Just go," chided Eun Soo. "I'll be here taking a bath. Not getting into any trouble."

_Your nickname should be trouble_, he thought, but he just gave her a last look and left.

****  
His meeting with the guard took longer than usual. Many men had been killed during the recent battles with Gi Cheol and his siblings. The guard were currently recruiting new members and setting up training schedules. And with many untried warriors in Wu Dal Chi, the palace's defenses would be weak for the next few months.

He immediately thought of Eun Soo, dismissed the guard, and rushed towards the Wu Dal Chi compound.

If anything has happened to her…

The thought nearly crippled him as he sprinted up the steps to his quarters.

"Eui Seon-" He shouted as he burst through the door.

He stopped dead in his tracks, unable to move.

His fiance, completely nude, reclined in a large copper tub set in the middle of the room. She blinked at him coquettishly and ran a hand through her wet hair. "What's up?"

Like a dying fish, his mouth moved but no sound came out. His eyes were riveted to the blurry image of her pale white breasts just below the surface. He finally regained his senses and turned around.

"Sorry, to…ah…bother you. I just…I was…"

The temptress just smiled. "Do you want to join me?"

All of the blood from his head rushed to his loins. He felt like passing out. "J-join you?"

"Well, maybe that's not a good idea. I've been in here a long time. I'm becoming a prune!" She sighed. "But this tub does have really tall sides…can you help me get out?"

Choi Young swallowed hard. "Sure."

He placed his sword on its rack and walked to the tub with his eyes averted. A large white cloth sat on a table and he picked it up, holding it in two hands like a shield.

Eun Soo faced him and rose slowly from the water like a nymph. Water cascaded in rivulets down her breasts, belly, and thighs. Choi Young knew he wouldn't trade the sight for all of the riches in the world.

He stepped forward and wrapped her in the cloth while lifting her free of the tub. His hands refused to leave their perches on either side of her narrow waist. With a wicked glimmer in her eye, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Their tongues dueled and danced while their hands roamed the planes of each other's body. Choi Young backed her against a support pole and molded her damp curves against his frame. The cloth slipped from his hands and pooled on the floor. She whimpered as his hands found her naked ass and began to slide over her soft skin.

Footsteps came from outside and Choi Young reacted instantly by whirling Eun Soo away from the pole, using his own body to block any sight of her from the door.

"Captain!" Dae Man called, striding into the room. "The king wants to see you-"

The young warrior froze, taking in the bath, the cloth on the floor, and Choi Young's broad back against the support pole.

"If you ever come in here without permission again," Choi Young roared, "I will separate your head from your body! Understand?"

Dae Man yelped a "yes, sir!" and ran from the room.

Eun Soo giggled against his chest. "That poor boy."

"Poor boy! He's lucky I don't tie him upside down and use him as a punching bag." Choi Young scoffed, finally relaxing a little.

She looked up at him through her lashes with languorous eyes and he once again lost all thought. God, she was beautiful.

"You should go see the king, my love," she purred, tracing a path along his cheek with her finger.

He caught her hand in his and raised it to his lips. "You will be the death of me, woman."

****

The king greeted Choi Young warmly and bade him to sit. Choi Young recounted the tale of the last two weeks, including Gi Cheol's death, the closing of the doorway, and Eun Soo agreeing to stay in this world. He then spoke about the royal guard and the issue of the palace security.

After their business was concluded, he rose from his chair and bowed low to the king. "Your majesty, I wish to request a favor from you."

The king blinked and sat up straighter. "A favor? Please ask."

Choi Young focused on the far wall and took a deep breath to settle his nerves. "I wish to marry Eui Seon. She also wishes this."

He waited, heart pounding, in the uncomfortable silence.

"But, Captain," the king began. "Wu Dal Chi cannot marry. It is the law."

Stomach sinking, Choi Young nodded. "I understand, your majesty. I will resign as soon as the palace guard as properly trained."

He nearly jumped when the king laughed. "Resign? You aren't going anywhere, Captain."

"But, your majesty-"

The king got up and approached Choi Young. "You are an admirable captain, a fierce warrior, and one of my most trusted advisers. You have stood by me, even when I erred, through these first months of my reign." He placed a hand on the Captain's shoulder. "I want you by my side."

"And," the king continued, "since I Wu Dal Chi warrior cannot marry, I will have to remove you from the Wu Dal Chi."

Choi Young started and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Your majesty-"

"I will have to place you above the Wu Dal Chi." The king motioned to a nearby clerk. "Write this down. From today's date henceforth, I bestow the title of General on former Captain of the Wu Dal Chi, Choi Young."


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed as if every member of Wu Dal Chi was gathered in a circle in the courtyard. Choi Young didn't need to see his fiance's glowing hair to know she was in the center of the throng since every man looked like he was staring at a pile of gold.

"And how old are you?" She asked the young, star-struck warrior sitting across from her at the small table.

"T-twenty," he stammered, unable to take his eyes off of Eun Soo as she scratched the information onto a piece of parchment.

"Do your parents have a history of illness?"

Choi Young ignored the youth's halting reply, instead focusing on the warriors crowding around her. They all seemed intent upon getting as close as possible to her-and not intent upon protecting her. His temper began to boil when he realized that none of the soldiers were actually doing their jobs. And when he saw a man behind Eun Soo take a surreptitious sniff of her hair, he lost it.

"Attention!" He bellowed, simultaneously slamming his sword to the ground.

The men's eyes went wide and they scrambled into two straight lines facing each other.

Eun Soo smiled up at him, completely nonplussed. "How is the king? Did he say anything about the queen's health? I still need to go see her…"

Choi Young couldn't hear anything over the ringing in his ears. "Eui Seon, go to my quarters and wait."

She frowned at him. "I'm a little busy here. I'm trying to create medical records-"

"Do it now!" He shouted, pointing towards the building that housed his room.

Her face went pale. Her eyes, huge and round, glistened with unshed tears. Choi Young immediately knew he'd messed up.

"Eui Seon-" he began in a soft tone, reaching for her arm. She jerked away from him as if scalded, gathered her papers, and stomped into the building. The door slammed a few moments later.

He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. When he opened them, the warriors were staring at him with a mixture of disappointment and pity. He felt numb and angry. Well, at least he could take out his anger on the lazy warriors.

"One hundred push ups. Now!"

********

Two hours later, Choi Young stood outside of his quarters. "Eui Seon, please open the door."

"Go away!" was her harsh reply.

He closed his eyes and sighed. As if his relationship with her wasn't complicated and confusing enough, now she refused to speak with him. How could he explain himself if she wouldn't listen?

"Please, open the door. I really don't want to break it down."

"Jerk!"

_The craftsmen are going to be so angry_, he thought, moving into position to kick the door down. He raised his leg.

"General!" Deok Man called, running up the stairs with a goofy smile. "I still can't believe you are a General. And that I'm the new Captain of Wu Dal Chi!"

Choi Young just gave him a deadpan look. "What do you want?"

"An envoy from Yuan brought this." He handed a rolled up piece of parchment to the General. Choi Young read it quickly and his eyebrows rose.

"We must depart immediately. Gather a dozen warriors and horses and meet me in the courtyard. All should have provisions for a week," Choi Young ordered, crumpling the parchment in his hand. "And send Dae Man to me now."

Deok Man retreated and Dae Man came bounding up the stairs a few moments later. "Yes, General?"

"Yuan says the Mongols are amassing on our Western border. I need to see for myself to assess the threat. I will be gone for a least a few days." Choi Young grabbed the young warrior by the robes and pulled him frighteningly close. "You are to guard Eui Seon. If anything happens to her, I will rip out your toenails and feed them to you, understand?"

"Y-yes, sir!" Dae Man stammered.

The General released him. "Go prepare my horse."

The warrior scampered away and Choi Young approached the door once again. "I must leave. I will return in a few days. Please…don't get into any trouble." With those words, Choi Young left.

On the other side of the door, Eun Soo frowned. Leaving? For a few days? She fluffed up her hair and yanked the door open. But the landing was empty. She made her way down the stairs in time to see Choi Young and a group of Wu Dal Chi mount their horses and gallop away.

********

"Are you still mad at the General?"

Eun Soo didn't look up from the parchment she was writing on. "I don't know, Dae Man. Maybe a little."

The warrior screwed up his face and toyed with a feather quill. "Being mad seems like a waste of time."

She couldn't help but smile. "True, but I'm not letting it stop me from continuing to create medical records for everyone in the palace."

Four days ago, when Choi Young had ridden away, she'd thrown herself into work, trying desperately not to think about him. She felt horrible and childish for not speaking to him before he had ridden off. But on the other hand, she felt hurt and betrayed that he had humiliated her in front of the Wu Dal Chi and made her lock herself in his room in the first place.

If only she could sit him down and explain her feelings. She had been way too angry to explain anything after the incident.

Hooves clattered out in the courtyard and her heart leapt in excitement. Maybe he was back early!

Dae Man bounded to his feet and rushed outside of the compound. Eun Soo followed a heartbeat later but her hopes were dashed when six unknown riders came through the gate. She halted in the doorway as the remaining Wu Dal Chi drew their swords and aimed their spears.

Dae Man squinted at the lead rider and smiled. "It's okay. Lower your weapons."

The other warriors slowly obeyed, eyes intent upon the armored riders. The newcomers were clothed in various robes but all wore identical chest plates bearing a roaring tiger.

"Is that you, Dae Man?" The lead rider, a handsome man with a high topknot and slashing bangs, called as he dismounted. "It's been a year since I've seen you and I think you've grown a foot taller-at least."

"Jang Gi Ha!" Dae Man greeted and bowed low to the man. "I'm sorry, but Choi Young isn't here."

Gi Ha grinned and shook his head. "Off doing something reckless, I assume? I don't know how my old friend has managed to live this long!" His smile faded and he gestured towards one of the riders behind him. "Hong Min was hit with an arrow. I'm here to beg the palace doctor to save his life."

Without a second thought, Eun Soo came striding across the courtyard straight to the injured man that slumped over his horse's neck. She ignored the audible gasp from the riders and reached up to take the pale man's pulse. It was weak and thready.

"I am the palace doctor. Please bring this man inside now!" She ordered to no one in particular, and whirled on her heel to go procure her medical instruments.

She had a table set up with fresh linens on the first floor of the Wu Dal Chi building as the riders brought in a moaning Hong Min and laid him down. Blood coated his right side and oozed steadily from a nasty hole near his belly button.

"Dae Man!" she shouted. "Bring me a pot of boiled water, as many clean cloths as you can find, and Deo Gi with a pain-reducer."

Dae Man scurried away. With the riders and Wu Dal Chi looking on, she used a short dagger to cut away the blood soaked robes from the wound. Hong Min gritted his teeth and howled as a piece of sticky fabric clung to the hole.

"Hold him down!"

Warriors rushed to obey. Eun Soo's lips tightened as she probed the area, noting immediately that the arrowhead was still lodged inside his abdomen.

She would have to operate.

********

"Keep an eye on his breathing," Eun Soo said wearily to an equally exhausted Deo Gi. The mute girl nodded in understanding and settled on a chair next to their unconscious patient. The arrowhead had been removed successfully and Eun Soo could find no sign of internal bleeding.

_Hong Min's going to be just fine_, she thought, grabbing a steaming bowl of water and slowly making her way to the water pump out in the moonlit courtyard. She scrubbed her blood soaked hands with the hot water and rinsed with fresh water from the well.

"It's an honor to finally meet the legendary Heaven's Doctor."

Eun Soo spun around to find Gi Ha leaning against the edge of the well, an attractive half-smile playing on his lips. She couldn't help but notice his hawkish features, intense eyes, and broad shoulders made him quite a good-looking man.

"My name is Jang Gi Ha," he announced with an incline of his head.

She smiled and sat next to him. "My name is Yoo Eun Soo. Dae Man said you are a friend of Choi Young's?"

"It's true," Gi Ha replied. "We grew up together and were trained by the same master."

Eun Soo raised a neat brow. "So why aren't you a member of Wu Dal Chi?"

Gi Ha laughed and flashed her a toothy smile. "You really must be from heaven to speak so boldly!" He gave her an appreciative look. "I'm impressed."

"You didn't answer my question," she chided.

"Ah, yes. The answer is, after my master's death, I became very…uh…dissatisfied with the idea of sacrificing myself for an unworthy king. So I bought a sword and a horse and became a mercenary."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You kill people for money?"

He brought his hand to his chest and pretended to act affronted. "Why, doctor! You wound me! Actually, I hire myself and my men out as bodyguards for noblemen and rich merchants." He wiggled his eyebrows at her mischievously. "There are plenty of thieves on the roads waiting to pick a fat pocket. So the rich men around Goryeo know to hire my band of men, the Mountain Tigers."

Eun Soo grinned at his antics and stifled a yawn. "Well, Mister Gi Ha, I need to go check on my patient and then you need to spend the rest of the night telling me every ridiculous story about Choi Young you can remember. Sound good?"

He leapt to his feet and offered her his arm. "I would be delighted."

********

Exhausted and dirty, Choi Young returned to the palace six days later. He reported his findings to the king and walked quickly through the corridors towards the Wu Dal Chi compound. The need to hold Eui Seon in his arms had become an obsession over the last few days.

He had so much to tell her. So much to apologize for. Being angry for stupid reasons was just that-stupid. Even forever was too short for them to spend time apart voluntarily.

Entering the king's garden, he heard a musical laugh and his body clenched in response. _Eui Seon._

He jogged around the fountain and stopped dead in his tracks. She was sitting on the bridge, dressed in a magnificent hanbok of green and gold, laughing with another man. His eyes narrowed in anger at the broad-shouldered man's back.

Eun Soo's laugh died and she glanced over-and met his eyes.

"Choi Young!" She screamed, jumping to her feet, lifting her skirts, and sprinting to him.

The other man was forgotten as she threw herself at him hard enough to send him staggering back a step. He wrapped his arms around her, smoothing his hands through her flaming hair, and held on tight. She clung tightly to his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"I missed you so much!" She whispered raggedly. "If you ever leave like that again I'll…I'll…not speak to you for a week!"

He lifted her chin and met her moist eyes. "And that's a bad thing?"

She smacked him on the arm but a wide smile spread across her face as she hugged him again. Choi Young relaxed as he recognized the man approaching them.

"It's been a while."

Eun Soo let go of Choi Young's neck and moved away but he kept her anchored to his side with a possessive arm around her waist. He gave his childhood friend a hard look and pulled his woman closer. _She's mine_, his look said.

"Eui Seon! Hong Min is awake!" One of the Wu Dal Chi shouted from the building.

"Duty calls. You guys catch up, okay?" She said, squeezing Choi Young's hand before trotting away.

Both men watched her go. Gi Ha shook his head in amazement. "She must have some kind of mental problem."

Choi Young's head snapped to his friend. "And why would you say that?" he gritted out, hands itching to beat Gi Ha bloody for maligning Eun Soo.

Gi Ha sighed dramatically and gave Choi Young a cheeky grin. "Because all she talks about is you."


	4. Chapter 4

A large meal of roast pig and various vegetables lay demolished on trestle tables in the courtyard. The warriors spoke in friendly tones, swilling makkeoli and telling ridiculous stories. Choi Young, Eun Soo, and Gi Ha sat at the head table, hearing Choi Young's recounting of his trip.

"So, it was a false alarm?" Eun Soo asked from her seat next to her fiance.

"It would appear so," Choi Young responded with a shrug. "I rode through the encampment and even spoke to the Khan. He assured me they were only taking advantage of the excellent hunting near Onsu Lake."

Gi Ha arched a brow at his friend over his cup of makkeoli. "And you believed him? You aren't usually so gullible."

The General stiffened and Eun Soo put a restraining hand on his thigh under the table. "There was no evidence that they are preparing to invade Goryeo," he said with narrowed eyes.

"That you saw," Gi Ha pointed out imperiously.

Eun Soo shook her head in disgust. "Are you sure you guys are friends?"

Gi Ha took another long pull of his cup. "Eui Seon, I have questions about heaven."

She nodded eagerly, glad the men weren't sniping at each other anymore. "What do you want to know?"

"Are all the women as beautiful as you?" The mercenary asked with a wicked smile.

Choi Young slammed his fist on the table and began to rise but Eun Soo's hand pinched his thigh and he slowly sat back down. Gi Ha grinned, clearly enjoying getting a rise out of Choi Young.

Eun Soo, deciding to not take Gi Ha's bait, just looked up at her fiance. "I don't know. You were in heaven. What do you think, my love?"

The General's dark eyes met hers. "I don't remember other women in heaven. There was only you."

Her mouth went dry and her heart began to pound. Suddenly, she ached to be in his arms, safe and protected, loved and cherished. Her body felt strangely hot all over and her dress felt heavy and stuffy. Choi Young reached out a hand and cupped her face.

Gi Ha cleared his throat. "Um, I'm still here."

Never breaking eye contact with Eun Soo, Choi Young replied. "Shut up."

Without a second thought, Choi Young stood up and hoisted Eun Soo into his arms. He strode past all of the speechless warriors, up the stairs, and into his room. The door closed with a serious bang.

******

As soon as the door shut, their lips met furiously. He put her down slowly, reluctantly, allowing her curves to slide down his length. Their hands roamed over each others' bodies, memorizing every sloping hollow or hard plane.

A knock sounded at the door and Choi Young cursed loudly. He gave her another hard kiss and stalked to the door.

"What?!" He shouted, flinging open the door.

Court Lady Choi stood on the other side, her small eyes hard as flint. "Do not use that tone with me, Choi Young." She strode past him and shook her head at Eun Soo's kiss-swollen lips. "Pack your things. I refuse to allow you to stay in a man's quarters until you are married."

Eun Soo's ardor cooled quickly under the frightening gaze of the old woman. "But-"

"It is the will of the Queen!" Lady Choi snapped, eyeballing a furious Choi Young. "You may have her back when you are wed before the king, understand?"

With an apologetic glance at Choi Young, Eun Soo gathered up her belongings in a blanket and headed for the door. Before she crossed the threshold, Choi Young grabbed her and placed a rough, possessive kiss on her lips.

Lady Choi glared at her nephew and led a recalcitrant Eun Soo away.

*****

"And what kind of flowers shall we prepare?" Queen In Deok asked with a smile, taking a sip of her cooling tea.

Eun Soo shrugged grumpily and crossed her arms. It had been nearly two days since she'd been forcefully removed from Choi Young's room and she was still peeved at the Queen. "I don't know. You choose."

The Queen put her teacup down and grasped her friend's hands. "Please don't be mad at me! I just wanted some time with you so we could plan your wedding and chat." She gave Eun Soo a petulant look. "Since you've return from the Heaven's Gate, you've spent all of your time with Choi Young."

With a heavy sigh, Eun Soo squeezed the Queen's hands. She did feel a bit childish for how she had acted after returning to the palace-and for how she was acting now. The wedding was set to take place in one month. After that, she'd have the rest of her life with Choi Young. "You're right. I'm sorry. Let's make this wedding fantastic!"

*****

Eun Soo tossed and turned in her new bed. Moonlight streamed through the windows, illuminating her spacious room that was only a few doors down from the Queen's chamber. It held a table, chairs, a narrow bed, and a wardrobe full of beautiful dresses.

_I could do worse_, she thought, staring at the peaked ceiling.

A noise made her start. She sat up quickly, peering into the shadows that hung around her room. Slowly sliding out of her bed, she picked up a small mallet she used to pulverize herbs. Creeping towards the door, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

She took a deep breath to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth. She swung wildly behind her with the mallet and heard a curse when the weapon found flesh.

"Eui Seon!" Came a harsh whisper.

She froze. "Choi Young?"

Her fiance slowly turned her until they faced each other. His dark eyes sparkled with mischief and she smacked him hard on the arm. "I can't believe you scared me like that! Why don't you announce yourself next time?"

He put his fingers to her lips as a guard walked by outside. She glared at him for another second before pushing him onto her bed and climbing onto his lap. "I've missed you so much! You aunt sucks."

"Sucks?" He murmured, running his hands through her silky hair.

"Not good," she replied with a groan, enjoying the sensuous feel of his fingers massaging her scalp.

"Ah," he said, twisting her around and capturing her lips.

They kissed and talked, petted and caressed until the sky began to change. She eventually fell asleep in his arms and he reluctantly placed her back in her bed.

"Goodnight, my love," he whispered, slipping out the door.

****

"How's Choi Young?" The queen asked Lady Choi over tea.

The distinguished old woman shook her head. "Not well. He's grouchy, grumpy, and quick to temper." She took another sip of her tea. "There's still three weeks until the wedding, but I fear that Choi Young will destroy something before the week is done!"

The queen nodded absently. "So, what Choi Young needs is a distraction. I think I have an idea."

"Unless it involves fighting or Eui Seon, it won't do any good."

A sly smile spread across the queen's face. "My idea involves both."

****

Choi Young stomped up to the small crowd of Wu Dal Chi warriors. "What are you doing? Why aren't you training? Or sleeping? Or…something!"

The warriors straightened quickly and bowed. They had gotten used to this new extra-crabby Choi Young and were no longer cowering in fear whenever he was near.

Deok Man thrust a piece of parchment at the General. "We were discussing the tournament."

"Tournament?" Choi Young frowned, perusing the announcement. It said that a tournament would be held in the king's honor in ten days. The best warrior from each of the sixteen provinces and one king's champion would be allowed to enter the event. The prize would be one hundred gold pieces.

"General!" Dae Man called, sliding to a halt in front of Choi Young. "The king has summoned you."

Choi Young grunted in acknowledgment, pushed the parchment into Dae Man's hands, and stalked towards the palace.

He entered the hall and bowed low before his king. "You wished to see me, your majesty?"

"Yes," the king smiled. "Have you heard about the tournament I am holding?"

"I have, your majesty."

The king's smile grew. "Then you will understand if I ask you to act as the king's champion during this tournament."

He hated these kinds of ridiculous events, where warriors were made to prance before nobility like trained dogs. Not to mention, it was such a waste of his abilities.

_Oh well_, he thought. _I'll just throw the first competition so I can sit back and relax for the rest of the boring tournament._

Inside, Choi Young sighed, but on the outside, he inclined his head regally. "Of course, your majesty. I would be honored."

****

The day of the tournament was sunny and pleasantly warm. The Wu Dal Chi courtyard had been set up with long tables and tents for the royalty and nobility, and tiered grandstands had been constructed for the common folk. The whole palace was buzzing with excitement.

By mid-morning, the stands and tables were full save for the high table, which was reserved for the king and queen. Sixteen muscular, dangerous-looking men stood in a straight line before the high table. Choi Young, clad in silver and black, slouched at the end of the line, looking more petulant than dangerous.

Drums sounded and the competitors straightened to attention. The king and queen strode hand-in-hand at the head of the procession followed by Lady Choi and-

Gasps rolled through the spectators and murmurs of approval sounded throughout the warriors as Eun Soo stepped up to her place next to the queen. Choi Young's mouth dropped open at the sight of his fiance wearing a frothy sky blue gown with a belt stitched intricately with sparkling silver thread. Her hair was half up in a delicate twist and the rest flirted around her shoulders in loose curls.

"This was worth the trip just to see her!" said the warrior next to Choi Young. The other warriors grunted in agreement and Choi Young had to clench is fists to keep from killing every one of them.

"Welcome all," began the king, as the buzz died down. "Let us pay tribute to the great kingdom of Goryeo with a display of the skills of our finest warriors. As you are aware, the winner of today's tournament will be awarded one hundred gold pieces. And," he gestured towards Eun Soo, "be awarded an even more precious prize."

All eyes zoomed back to Eun Soo, who was looking at the king as if he'd just told her to strip in front of everyone.

The king's gaze landed briefly on the General before flicking away. "The winner will be awarded a private dinner with the Heaven's Doctor."


	5. Chapter 5

Choi Young stood rooted to ground in shock as the warriors around him cheered, flexing their muscles in anticipation.

"There's no way I'm losing this competition now!" One jeered.

Another warrior cracked his knuckles and sucked his teeth perversely. "Watch out. I'll kill for a chance to get that magnificent woman alone with me!"

Choi Young's hand tightened around his sword and red washed over his vision. He just barely restrained himself from slaughtering every single man in the courtyard.

He took a deep breath and looked at the high table. Eun Soo's face was pale and tight with worry. She met his eyes and mouthed the heaven's word she'd taught him. Fighting!

"Well, now isn't this interesting," drawled Gi Ha, coming up behind Choi Young as the warriors were instructed to clear the courtyard in preparation for the first competition: archery.

The General took in Gi Ha's competitor's attire and frowned. "Which province are you representing?"

Gi Ha cocked his head, thinking. "Um, I think the guy said he was from Daejeon before I paid him to leave."

Choi Young snorted. "So, you actually spent money to join this spectacle?"

"You bet I did!" His friend said proudly, nodding towards Eun Soo. "And I would say the prize is totally worth it, don't you think?"

The look the General gave Gi Ha was murderous. The mercenary chortled and slapped Choi Young on the back. "This is going to be fun!"

****

Sighting down the bow he'd been given, Choi Young tried to concentrate on the target across the courtyard. He took deep, even breaths, lining up his shot-

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gi Ha saunter up to the high table. His eyes widened as the man produced a perfect pink rose from out of thin air and presented it to a smiling Eun Soo.

"General," the referee began hesitantly. "You must take your shot."

He took aim again, with one eye on the target and one eye on Gi Ha reaching across the table to place the rose behind Eun Soo's ear. He let the arrow loose with a curse.

It hit the target well outside of the center with a dismal thunk.

He cleared his throat and snatched up another arrow, sighting again. The pink rose set off Eun Soo's hair and white skin to perfection. He saw her reach up a hand and secure it into place-

The arrow left his hand without him even realizing it. It sunk even further from the middle than the last one.

_Dammit! Focus, Choi Young!_ He berated himself for a moment before grabbed his last arrow. Breathing hard, he refused to let his eyes stray to his fiance. He notched the arrow and raised his bow.

"…and that's why I hate goats!" Gi Ha's voice rang across the courtyard, followed by the musical tinkle of Eun Soo's laugh.

Thunk.

His last shot was just above center, but still in a dismal position compared to the warriors that had already shot before him.

He looked at the scoreboard as a young clerk placed two wooden boards next to his name. Tenth place! Out of Seventeen!

Gi Ha strolled up and took the bow from him with a cheeky grin. "Wow! Didn't know you were so rusty with a bow! I guess it comes from being the boss and sleeping all day."

Choi Young bit back a retort and watched glumly as Gi Ha shot his way to second place.

******

The queen leaned over to her husband. "Jang Gi Ha played his part a little too well, don't you think?"

With a smirk, the king grasped his wife's hand and squeezed. "Don't worry, dear. Choi Young will win in the end. He'll just have to be perfect."

******

Another unknown warrior snuck close to the high table, ogling Eun Soo all the while. Choi Young's scabbard creaked in protest as his hand tightened convulsively around it. He ached to be next to her, scaring off every man with a nasty glare and, if necessary, his fists.

"In the next competition, warriors will have twenty swings of this weighted bucket," the referee stated, pointing at a rudimentary time keeping device, "to break as many clay discs as possible. The only weapon allowed is a long staff. Each disc is worth one point."

There were fifty discs, hung at varying heights from massive ropes attached to the Wu Dal Chi building. The ropes were spaced out across the courtyard, covering a huge area.

The referee called for volunteers and the warrior in twelfth place stepped forward. He was handed a flexible staff by the referee who retreated to the time-keeping device.

"Ready. Start!"

A clatter and a few crashes. Twenty seconds.

"Stop!"

The warrior stood panting in nearly the same spot he had begun. Only nine discs lay broken on the ground.

Choi Young watched in silence as the warriors competed and the servants tied more and more discs to the ropes. Gi Ha was able to break thirty-seven of the discs, while the first place warrior was able to destroy thirty-six.

With a glance at an anxious Eun Soo, Choi Young, the last to compete, strode to the middle of the courtyard. He accepted the staff from the referee and then immediately dropped it to the ground.

"Start!"

He didn't move a muscle. Gathering his Gi energy, he let it build until his body tingled, and then he let go of the lightning in a massive wave. Pieces of clay rained down from above as a dust cloud rose up around him.

The dust cleared slowly and the crowd was split between shocked awe and jeers about cheating. The referee hesitantly moved forward to count the intact discs. Only one, swinging slowly in the breeze, remained.

*****

Eun Soo jumped out of her seat, heart hammering. The dust slowly settled, revealing a motionless Choi Young in the midst of shattered clay. Her fiance blinked once, then, as if drawn, looked right at her.

She grinned, despite being blown away by his abilities like everyone else, and gave him a fist pump. His answering smile made her pulse race even faster.

*****

"Bring Choi Young to me," ordered the king to a servant.

The servant rushed back with Choi Young in tow. The General bowed low. "You wanted to see me, your majesty?"

The king gave the General an exasperated look. "I know I asked you to act as the king's champion, and of course the king's champion should always do his best…" he trailed off and took a deep breath. "Let's just say that using your power is not very sporting. The citizens want to see a well-matched competition. So, please refrain from using your powers."

Choi Young bit back a cocky grin and bowed. "Of course, your majesty." He gave Eun Soo a sidelong glance and returned to the arena.

*****

Going into the final competition, Gi Ha had made it to first place, a warrior from Busan, Cha Ryung, held second place, and Choi Young sat in third place.

"The last competition will be sparring. Every warrior will have a belt with three ribbons attached. The first warrior to steal all three ribbons from their opponent's belt wins," announced the referee, holding a beribboned belt in his hands. "These matches will be timed. Maximum points will be awarded to the winner with the fastest time."

The matches started at last place, with warriors paired off by their current rank. Eventually, it was Choi Young versus the fourth place warrior, a man from Jinju named, Lee Gyeong Ho.

Choi Young stepped to his mark in the middle of the courtyard and sized up his opponent. Gyeong Ho was about his height but was about 30 pounds of pure muscle heavier than him. The man flexed his considerable arms and crouched down, never breaking eye contact with Choi Young.

"Fight!"

Gyeong Ho charged like a bull and Choi Young barely dodged his swinging fists. The General made a quick swipe at one of Gyeong Ho's ribbons but was stopped by an explosive elbow to the jaw. He staggered back, head ringing from the blow.

With a roar, his opponent lunged again and managed to catch one of Choi Young's ribbons, tearing it off.

Choi Young growled low in his throat and swung his leg out, tripping the man. Gyeong Ho went down with a thud and Choi Young stripped two of his ribbons away before the man got to his feet.

They faced each other again, breathing hard. Gyeong Ho feinted to the left and kicked out with his right leg. Choi Young ducked under the kick and tumbled passed the man, tearing away the last ribbon as he rolled.

"Stop!" Shouted the referee, moving the fighters back as the time keeper put a placard up with Choi Young's time. Forty-nine seconds.

The last match was Gi Ha and Cha Ryung. Gi Ha's agility led him to an easy victory in only forty-seven seconds.

_No!_ Choi Young blanched, looking at the scoreboard as the audience cheered.

Gi Ha had won by one point.


	6. Chapter 6

Eun Soo sighed and smoothed down the front of her dress. This one was a beautiful configuration of delicately wrought black embroidery over jade silk. Matching emerald pins held her curls away from her face, winking mischievously in the waning twilight.

She glanced over at her agitated fiance who was currently wearing a trail in the floor of their room. Even though they weren't allowed to be alone together, no one had dared stop Choi Young from barging into her room with his eyes all halfway to insane. "It's only dinner."

Choi Young halted in front of her, hand clenched around his sword. "Let's run away. Just you and I. Gi Ha will get tired of waiting and leave." He nodded fervently and grasped her hand. "Yes! Let's go."

He tried to pull her to her feet but she remained stubbornly planted. "No. The king decreed this weird dinner-prize thing and I'm going to do it. He's my king now, too." She wrestled her hands free and folded her arms across her chest, a mutinous glare in her eyes. "End of discussion."

"I will petition the king-" Choi Young began, striding for the door.

"No!" She screamed, leaping to her feet and halting him in his tracks. "You need to stop fighting my battles for me. I am an adult and I have chosen to live in this world with you. I need to find my own way here. You need to stop treating me like a child."

Choi Young frowned in confusion. "What are you trying to say?"

She turned her back to him, trembling with anger. "I'm saying that I don't need you right now. Please leave."

Eun Soo stared apathetically at the glorious feast spread out before her. The number of dishes on the table was staggering—the smell was intoxicating. Normally, she would have already eaten herself into a food coma by now. But instead, she just toyed with a boiled quail egg, morosely watching it slide around her small plate.

"Um," Gi Ha cleared his throat awkwardly. "Do you like it here?"

She looked up at him as if just noticing his presence. "What?"

"Do you like it here? You know, more than heaven?"

Placing her chopsticks on the table, she looked her fill of the warrior sitting across from her. Sure, he was handsome. Tall, dark, and full of mischief. But her heart lay with the brooding man no doubt pouting in a corner or pounding the teeth out of some unlucky recruits.

_I was too harsh with him_, she thought. _He's only trying to protect me, like he promised to. Once again, I screwed up!_

Gi Ha shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Are you okay?"

Eun Soo suddenly flashed him a blinding smile. "I'm sorry, Gi Ha, but I need to do something right now. Please excuse me."

She got up and fled the room, holding her skirt up so she didn't trip.

After asking two Wu Dal Chi soldiers, she found Choi Young in the courtyard, slicing at unseen attackers with his sword. His movements were fierce and reckless as he battled the cool night wind.

"Choi Young?"

He whirled around and froze. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breaths as he stared at her in wonder.

She walked up to him, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him. She pulled away slightly and whispered against his lips, "I will always need you."

His sword clattered to the ground and his strong arms wrapped around her lithe body. He molded her body to his and his grip tightened. "And I will always need you."

Back in the palace, Gi Ha ate like a king.

_ ***Author's note: Sorry this has such a lame ending. I really want to go back even farther in Choi Young and Eun Soo's relationship for my next story—so I just had to finish this one quickly! I will be posting the first chapter of my new story soon. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
